After Hours
by fembuck
Summary: Andromeda is returning to the dorms after a late night study session, and finds that she is not the only one prowling the hallways. AndromedaBellatrix, BellatrixAndromeda, blackcest, femslash


Andromeda paused in the dark hallway, a shiver running through her thin frame before she began to walk again, quickening her s

**Title:** After Hours

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Andromeda

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** Blackcest, magic cocks, breath-play

**Summary:** Andromeda is returning to the dorms after a late night study session, and finds that she is not the only one prowling the hallways.

Andromeda paused in the dark hallway, a shiver running through her thin frame before she began to walk again, quickening her step.

She couldn't see anyone, but she knew that she wasn't alone in the hallway.

_Bellatrix_, she thought to herself, _it has to be Bellatrix_.

Andromeda wrapped her cloak more tightly around her robes, and glanced behind her again.

_Stalking me_, she thought turning a corner, _she's out there, watching … and waiting. _

Andromeda focused her attention in front of her. She was very close to the Slytherin dorm. Twenty or thirty meters away at most. She quickened her pace.

As she got closer, she thought she might make it. That perhaps she was just imagining the whole thing and there was really no one following her. It was late. All the dorms had gone dark hours ago. No one would still be roaming. She was only in the hallways because she had been given permission to work late on a project for McGonagall. The dark was probably just playing with her, making her paranoid.

Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was being watched … played with.

At the though, her heart triple hammered in her chest, and a tingle traveled through her body.

Andromeda stopped. She had reached the Slytherin dorm. The Bloody Baron was staring at her, looking more than a little put out to have been bothered at that late hour.

"Gren –"

Andromeda's breath rushed out from her lungs raggedly. She was being propelled backwards, into the darkness of the hallway, away from the Slytherin dorm.

And she was moving quickly.

Stars danced behind Andromeda's eyes as she felt her back connect with something hard and solid.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

A shiver ran through Andromeda at the sound of the teasing words being purred at her.

"Hoped maybe," Andromeda responded. Her voice was low, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness of the alcove she had been pulled into. She wanted to see her sister's face.

Bellatrix blinked, staring at Andromeda keenly for a long moment. "Hoped?" She asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowing together in consternation. "Hoped to escape?"

Andromeda didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to make of Bellatrix's tone or response. And when one wasn't sure what Bellatrix was thinking, the smartest thing to do was be quiet until she told you want she wanted to hear.

Bellatrix's hand moved to Andromeda's hip. She rested it there for a second, and then slid it down a little so that it was resting on the upper part of Andromeda's thigh. Slowly, Bellatrix's hand began to move up and down, rubbing Andromeda's robes.

Andromeda breathed in deeply. Her jaw clenched, and she directed her gaze past Bellatrix, focusing on the wall opposite them. Her heartbeat picked up as the gentle touch continued, and her eyes began to water. She shut them and exhaled audibly, before pulling herself together again and focusing forward once more.

Bellatrix's hand moved from her thigh, her fingers trailing slowly to the front of Andromeda's robes were they stilled.

The hallway was quiet except for the sound of their breath and a clock ticking steadily in the distance. At that moment, they could have been the only two people in the castle, or the county, or the world.

Bellatrix pressed her hand between Andromeda's legs, cupping her through the material of her robes and her underwear. Andromeda's hips twitched into Bellatrix's hand, a soft sound emerged from her throat.

"I don't think escape's what you were hoping for," Bellatrix said leaning forward, running her nose up Andromeda's neck, inhaling deeply. "I think you wanted to get caught," she continued pulling back from Andromeda so that she could see her face.

Bellatrix's fingers moved, pressing more firmly into Andromeda's sex. The younger brunette's eyes snapped shut and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Such self-destructive prey," Bellatrix drawled. She smiled, her eyes dancing with pleasure as she observed her sister's reaction to her touch, "wanting to be devoured."

Andromeda's hand shot out in front of her instinctively, bracing against the wall, protecting her from crashing into it as she felt found herself suddenly turned around.

Facing the wall now, Andromeda registered the cool of it against her warm palms.

The chill sent a delightful shiver through her.

Bellatrix reached for the material of Andromeda's robes and began to draw it up her thighs until the material was bunched at Andromeda's hips. Once the younger brunette's legs were exposed, Bellatrix then began to trail her wand up and down her sister's soft, pale flesh.

Andromeda trembled.

"You could try to run," Bellatrix said thoughtfully, still teasing Andromeda with her wand.

"You'd catch me," Andromeda breathed out shakily, her back arching as Bellatrix pressed the tip of her wand between legs.

"Still," Bellatrix responded, "at least you'd have tried."

Andromeda was silent as Bellatrix rubbed her wand back and forth along the length of her sex. Small shivers were running through her body almost constantly, and her heart was beating so rapidly beneath her chest that she was slightly surprised she couldn't see it moving. Her skin tingled, her nerve ending were crying out like they were on fire. A thick, pleasant haze had descended over her brain, and her pussy was swollen and wet and pulsing with want.

She wasn't going to run. She didn't want to run. She wanted Bellatrix to fuck her, and they both knew it.

"No?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "Not even an attempt? I thought you wanted to keep hope alive?"

Andromeda didn't need to be facing her sister to know exactly what smile was on her face.

"Do you want to know what I hope?" Bellatrix breathed out, leaning into Andromeda, her lips brushing against the younger girl's ear as she spoke.

"What?" Andromeda breathed out softly, her body trembling under Bellatrix's.

"That one day you'll accept my love for you," Bellatrix responded kissing Andromeda's neck, "_and_ you're love for me," she continued kissing what was available to her lips of Andromeda's skin. "That one day you'll understand how special it is," she went on, angling her hips away from Andromeda for a moment so that she could lift up her own robes. "Until then," she whispered, "I'm going to keep proving to you, just how much I adore you."

Andromeda felt Bellatrix's wand hand move between them, and then Bellatrix was speaking, one word falling from her lips. "Engorgioro."

Bellatrix's wand clattered against the floor a moment later and Andromeda whimpered. Immediately, Andromeda pressed back against Bellatrix, a pained, wanting moan escaping from her as she felt Bellatrix's clit begin to swell against the globes of her ass. Andromeda removed one of her hands from the wall and dropped it between her legs, her fingers brushing against her clit as Bellatrix grew long and hard against her.

Bellatrix bit her lip as she saw Andromeda's hand begin to move.

"Kiss," Bellatrix barked roughly, her hand squeezing Andromeda's neck, holding her steady as she sister turned around. Leaning in Bellatrix met Andromeda's lips, in a hard, rough, frenzied embrace.

As they kissed, Bellatrix batted Andromeda's hand away from her pussy, and took over the stroking, moaning into Andromeda's mouth as her fingers brushed through the dark, damp curls at the apex of Andromeda's thighs.

Bellatrix kept this up for a few minutes until Andromeda was mewling and her clit was throbbing with want. Then, she pulled her hand away from Andromeda and drew it between them, stroking the length of her newly formed cock, wetting it with Andromeda's juices.

"Bend," Bellatrix said softly, her hand running up Andromeda's back as her sister braced her hands against the wall pushed back. Bellatrix positioned herself at Andromeda's opening when her sister stilled.

"Here comes the romance."

Bellatrix angled her hips forward, slowly moving inside of Andromeda, both of them moaning as Andromeda's warmth enveloped her.

Andromeda felt Bellatrix's hand move to grasp her hips, and a spike of arousal flared through her. Bellatrix had been gentle entering her, but once Bellatrix got going, gentle ceased to exist. When Bellatrix took hold of her hips, Andromeda knew what was coming, and her inner muscles clenched at Bellatrix as she became even wetter in anticipation. She _wanted_ Bellatrix to fuck her. She _needed_ Bellatrix to fuck her. She felt as if she should expire if Bellatrix didn't take her.

Andromeda closed her eyes, a powerful wave of shame washing over her.

"Bella," she begged, thighs twisting.

Shame had never stopped her from being with Bellatrix before and it wouldn't stop her this time. She wanted it too much for that. She needed it too much for that. She loved Bellatrix too much to deny her. She would never be able to proclaim their love for each other as a great thing, a pure thing, a superior form of love as Bellatrix did, but she did feel it. It was as much a part of her as it was for Bellatrix. She acknowledged this.

Andromeda's eyes closed, content, giving into her feelings Bellatrix rammed into her. Bellatrix smiled as she felt Andromeda surrender. This was what made putting up with Andromeda's moral posturing and her habitual denials worth it; these moments of perfection. These times when they were connected together, pure blood pulsing in tandem. These times when they were completely focused on each other, the world extending no farther than their aching, sweat soaked bodies. It was these times where they honored a pure love, an exalted love that others were too weak to feel, that made everything right.

"Feel it," Bellatrix panted, as she thrust into Andromeda, holding her hips steady as she pumped. "Feel it! Feel how much I love you," she continued pressing a fevered kiss to a patch of skin on Andromeda's neck, biting the flesh a moment later, before kissing it once more and then biting again.

"I feel it Bella," Andromeda breathed out, her hand moving behind her to grasp at Bellatrix, trying to hold her head in place. "Stay close," she continued, as Bellatrix continued to press into her.

Bellatrix moved her hands from Andromeda's hips and wrapped her arms around her sister's torso, hugging their upper bodies tightly together, Andromeda's arms supporting their weight as she canted her hips towards her sister, filling her again and again.

"Bella," Andromeda moaned, her pleasure continuing to build. "Bella!" she cried again, louder this time, the sound almost offensive in contrast to the quiet of the castle around them.

Bellatrix moved her hand quickly, covering Andromeda's mouth. A moment later, Andromeda moaned loudly, the sound muffled by Bellatrix's hand as Andromeda began to thrash beneath her. Andromeda's hips pushed back into Bellatrix's wildly and moisture flowed from between her legs, wetting both of their thighs and the edges of Andromeda's robes.

One of Andromeda's hands moved from the wall to her face, tugging at Bellatrix's wrist as her orgasm began to fade. Bellatrix's hand was covering her mouth and her nose, and now that her climax was fading she realized that she desperately needed to breath.

Bellatrix removed her hand. Andromeda sucked in a deep breath, and then another, and another. Her mind dizzy as she took in the much needed oxygen. And then Bellatrix clamped her hand over her face again, her cock pumping into Andromeda with a renewed frenzy as she cut off her sister's supply of air once more.

Andromeda moaned into Bellatrix's hand. Her post-coital high, combined with the lack of oxygen in her brain and Bella's frantic thrusts against her were beginning to excite her again.

Bellatrix was close to coming, very close. Andromeda's head was swimming. She was hot again. Hot and wet. Bellatrix was so close. She was panting in her ear. She wanted to help her. Andromeda tried to speak, but ended up just licking Bellatrix's palm.

"Uh," Bellatrix grunted. Andromeda's palm connected with her thigh, slapping her encouragingly, urging her forward, onward, faster, and faster like a prize stallion nearing the end of a race. Andromeda slapped her thigh again, and Bellatrix whimpered and bit Andromeda's robed shoulder. Andromeda slapped again, and Bellatrix bit harder.

Spots swam before Andromeda's eyes, and then there were momentary periods of complete darkness.

Andromeda reached back to slap again, but was losing strength as she went longer without air. She grasped at Bellatrix's thigh instead, her fingernails digging into her flesh.

Bellatrix came, taking Andromeda along with her, still moving inside of Andromeda, pumping again and again as pleasure ripped through them both.

Bellatrix's hand fell from Andromeda's face, and Andromeda's arms finally gave way, sending them both sliding to the floor. Bellatrix breathed heavily, and Andromeda took in deep gulps of air still feeling as if she was on the verge of blacking out.

Andromeda angled her head to the side, staring at Bellatrix. Bellatrix turned to face her as well and smiled, laughing almost soundlessly as Andromeda glared at her. Andromeda's eyes dropped away from Bellatrix's, annoyed with her sister's little trick as much as she had gotten off on it. Her eyes landed on Belltrix's clit, which was still standing tall and proud.

"You had two," Bellatrix commented drawing Andromeda's eyes up to her.

Andromeda stared at her for a second, knowing exactly what Bellatrix was suggesting. A refusal was posed on the tip of her tongue, but then her eyes dipped down again, taking in the very impressive sight before her.

Andromeda's legs shifted.

Bellatrix smiled, and then reached in front of her, running her hand up and down the length of her cock, her body shivering at the sensation. Andromeda watched for a moment, and then leaned over Bellatrix's waist, her tongue brushing against Bella's fingers before she pushed them away.

She began to run her tongue along the length of Bella's shaft.

Bella tipped her head back to rest against the wall, her hand moving to Andromeda's head, running through her hair lazily, a smile coming to her lips as she anticipated coming all over her sister's magnificent face.

Fifteen minutes later …

Andromeda closed her eyes as Bellatrix licked at her chin, diligently cleaning up the mess she had made a minute before. She bit her lip; Bellatrix's tongue on her and the knowledge of what it was that sister was so meticulously tidying had her tingling again, but she ignored it.

She was exhausted.

Bellatrix pulled back and settled against the wall. A moment later, Andromeda snuggled against her, resting her head on Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatrix laughed softly, before pressing a kiss to the top of Andromeda's head.

"You can't go to sleep here."

"Then maybe next time you should molest me somewhere near a bed," Andromeda muttered sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"What fun, would that be?" Bellatrix asked smiling, her eyes on the top of Andromeda's head.

A moment later she twisted her body to the side, stretching out her hand, straining to reach her wand. Her fingers brushed against the wooden surface and after a few seconds of struggle, Bellatrix was able to drag it towards her. Grasping the wand firmly in her hand, she reversed the spell she had cast an hour before. She would have been up for another round, but Andromeda was practically asleep and having sex with her when she was barely conscious wasn't much fun – although Andromeda's look of extreme offense when she woke up and realized what was happening had almost made up for it.

"Come on," Bellatrix said shaking Andromeda's shoulder a little.

They needed to move anyway. She'd seen the Baron floating around earlier, but he'd disappeared and she suspected that he had gone to get some of the other ghosts so that they could watch the show too. If they were still in the alcove half dressed and covered in sweat and cum when one of the humorless ghosts, like The Grey Lady, showed up, there would be hell to play.

"Sleepy," Andromeda muttered hugging Bellatrix more firmly.

"Okay. But, the Baron's looking up your robe," Bellatrix responded, a wide smile spreading across her face as Andromeda quickly sat up and began to tug her at her robes.

"Where? I don't see hi…" Andromeda began looking around frantically, her heart hammering in her chest as she contemplated the horrible punishment coming their way if anyone discovered the truth about what she and her sisters got up to when left to their own devices.

Bellatrix began to laugh, holding her stomach as her body shook with laughter.

"Fuck you, Bella!" Andromeda declared, reaching over to hit her sister in the arm before she stood up.

"You do, quite well," Bellatrix agreed standing as well, smiling even as Andromeda turned a withering glare on her.

"That's not what I meant," Andromeda muttered looking over at Bellatrix, trying to look upset, but sure she was failing. Bellatrix was Bellatrix, and she found it hard to stay mad at her sister for long, for being, well, herself.

Andromeda exited the alcove and began the short walk back to the Slytherin dorm.

"It's still true," Bellatrix replied as they walked.

Andromeda smirked, but said nothing.

Once they reached the Slytherin dorms, Andromeda tiredly muttered the password and slipped through the large door quickly. She turned to offer Bellatrix – who was lingering just outside the door – a small smile before, and then she headed towards the bathroom.

At least one of her roommates was probably still awake, waiting to interrogate her about where she had been, and she couldn't face any of them looking and smelling like she did without a hundred rumors circulating about her by breakfast time.

A bath was definitely needed before she could face another human being.

Bellatrix watched Andromeda disappear and then looked over at the Baron, staring at him for a moment before smiling mischievously at him. The Baron smiled back, giving her an impressed nod before winking at her.

Bellatrix began to the step through the door and into the dorm, but paused in the doorway.

"Tell anyone what you saw and I'll find an infinitely more painful, infinitely longer way to kill you all over again," Bellatrix said, all hint of a smile gone from her face as she stared at him unblinkingly.

"It'll be our little secret," The Baron said, meaning it. He didn't know if what she said was possible, but he had seen enough of her to know that if anyone could do it, she could … and would, with great pleasure.

Bellatrix continued through the door and into the dorm without a look back. Soon she found herself at a fork in the dorm, leaving her with a decision to make. She looked to the left towards her room thoughtfully, and then looked towards the right in the direction of Narcissa's room.

Decision made, she headed to the right, smiling to herself as she wondered if Cissy would up for a bath.

The End


End file.
